


Where Have All The Cowboys Gone?

by SeachelleTheTideborn



Series: Overwatch and Natural Disasters [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Begging, Crying, Destruction, Earthquakes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Overstimulation, Possible Character Death, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeachelleTheTideborn/pseuds/SeachelleTheTideborn
Summary: Where is my John Wayne? Where is my prairie song? Where is my happy ending? Where have all the cowboys gone?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I planned out with a friend. I'm not entirely sure I will finish it. I was told a while back that people don't really care about original characters so I went back and edited it as a reader/McCree fanfic. I just hope I got the original character parts out. If you like it, I guess you can tell me you'd like me to continue in a comment.
> 
> Be gentle, I've never written a reader fanfic like this before.

"Y/N?" McCree was panting over top of you, "You alright, darlin?"

He received a slow nod from you as well as a smile. The two of you had been at it for hours now. Your eyes opened and looked up at him, fingers stroking over his cheeks, "You're going to break me one day, I swear."

"But in a good way, right?" His metal hand trailed down to your clit and you moaned loud, "Oh yes. But if you make me cum anymore, I'm pretty sure I'll faint." 

"Let's see if you do." Just his words and his tone of voice sent you over the edge one last time. It was too much, making your body twitch hard against his.

"Jesse! Ah!" His hand pulled away and you relaxed against the pillows.

"Still with me, y/n?"

"Uh huh."

The cowboy situated himself so he was spooning you from behind. A quick kiss was planted on your cheek, "Sorry about that, darlin. I'm just mighty happy to have you all to myself again."

"Oh, Jesse." You smiled, "I thought you'd found another special friend while I was gone on that rescue mission."

But Jesse just kissed you passionately before he responded, "You seen the movie 300?"

"Yes."

"I believe his words he said to his wife in that one scene should be said to you now."

"And what's that?"

"It would take more than the words of a drunken adolescent girl to rob me of my desire for you." It was surprising to hear him quote something from a movie that was not a western.

The smile gracing your face grew even bigger, "Now, you wouldn't be developing feelings for little ol' me, are you Jesse?"

He didn't answer. You and McCree became friends after being paired up for a few missions in the past. Then, after talking, the two of you decided you both needed to relieve stress. You two were intimate quite often. There was an agreement the two of you had on not being in a relationship, your jobs could take one away from the other at any given second. It was best to not become attached to each other.

"I never had a fuck buddy before." McCree had said with a sly look, "Sounds fun."

You fell asleep before he did. Feeling peaceful, he just let his fingers run through your hair and over your skin. Listening to your soft breathing, he eventually drifted off to sleep beside of you.

It didn't last long, though. The entire room shook, forcing the both of you to jump up quickly. McCree threw himself over top of you to make sure the decorative pictures above the bed did not hit you when they fell. After a few moments, the shaking slowed down but still continued. Both of you were silent until it stopped completely.

"That lasted well over five minutes..." You gasped, "Jesse, are you hurt?!"

"A picture fell off the wall, nailed me on the back. I'm not so sure I'll make it." He joked, acting out a dramatic faint.

"Be serious, are you okay?" You began to look him over and saw no skin was broken.

"I'm fine, darlin. Calm down."

"Okay..."

"An attack?"

You sighed to calm your nerves, "Earthquake. Bad one."

Surprisingly, this was a first for the cowboy. He had never experienced something like this before. It made him feel a certain way, he wasn't able to put the feeling into words but he refused to use the word 'fear.' If the earthquake was as bad as it felt, people would be injured...

The police scanner went off, the long loud but deep tone. It made a chill run down McCree's spine. He recognized that tone from when he was younger.

"Oh no..."

"Darlin?"

You jumped up, throwing on your clothes and grabbing your gear, "I need to go!"

"I think you missed the point of the word 'vacation' y/n."

"Jesse, there will be people trapped. I need to help them." The expression you wore was the one that always broke him, making him give in, "Please let me help them. If it were me, you'd want someone to help, yes?"

With a sad sigh, he nodded, "Just be careful, alright?"

"I will, I promise." A loud ring filled the room, your cell phone. When you answered, Jesse had already pulled his clothes on.

"Angela! How bad is it?" You paused as you listened to what Doctor Ziegler had to say before hanging up and looking at McCree with wide eyes, "Structural collapse, more than a few. One was a daycare..."

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"Report to Soldier 76. He may need you elsewhere."

With one last passionate kiss, you ran out.

...

"You still haven't told her?!" 

"No, Genji. I have not."

"Why not?"

Genji wanted to grab McCree by his shoulders and shake him! He was denying himself happiness and peace.

"Because, Genji. They did not agree to be in a relationship." Hanzo explained, "They agreed to use each other to relieve stress, nothing more."

"But-"

"He doesn't want to make it awkward by revealing the feelings he has for her."

Though Genji's face was hidden, it was obvious he was pouting behind the mask. He said nothing, just watched as Jesse turned up his glass of whiskey. The cowboy was in love with y/n and had no idea how or even if he should tell her. He had always had a bit of a crush on her but after they first slept together, he fell hard for her. It was hard not to. Everything about her was elegant and beautiful. 

"She's so passionate about her job as an EMT. I've never met anyone like her in my life. She's so amazin' and I just sorta fell for her. She's not pretty, not beautiful. She's so much more than that. There are no words to describe such a perfect woman." He was rambling again. He always rambled about her when he was drunk and defeated, unable to decide if he should tell her or not.

Hanzo cut into his thoughts, "She was also a virgin when you started sleeping with her."

"Yeeeah... Didn't expect that until I saw red on the sheets the next day." He looked up at Hanzo and pointed his pinky out towards him while he still held his glass, "Now that ain't got nothing to do with me lovin' the woman."

"Are you sure about that?" Hanzo had his brow raised.

"I don't think I'd ever been with a virgin before...."

Genji looked back and forth between the two men, "You need to tell her how you feel. The jobs we all have could take her away at any given moment."

"I agree with my brother, Jesse. You must tell her. This has been drawn out for far too long." 

A long sigh left him. How was he supposed to tell her that someone like him had fallen in love with her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse decides to confess his love for the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, it was rushed but there will be more. I promise longer chapters will come. I don't have anyone to beta so I know there are mistakes.

Everything was pure chaos!

Four days straight of digging out survivors as well as tending to the wounded, you were so glad to finally be at one of the hotels and getting some much needed rest. Energy drinks, caffeine, and pure determination could only get you so far. No matter how long you had been doing this job, spending hours digging someone out of rubble only for them to die in your arms before you can get them to transport was always mentally exhausting. Especially when it was a child...

Angela made you come here to rest after you nearly collapsed. You had put up a rather big argument but in the end decided to listen to her, she was your boss after all. Now, after taking the longest and hottest shower of your life, you were laying on the single bed. There was only one thing that was on your mind and that was a person, a man known as Jesse McCree. Of course, the two of you decided not to be in a relationship but you had secretly fallen in love with him anyway. The only person who knew was Genji and you made him promise not to tell anyone.

Your eyes stared at his picture and contact information on your phone. Finally, you hit the call button and prayed he would pick up while your fingers nervously twiddled with the strap to your backpack.

"I was wonderin' if you had forgotten about me, darlin."

"Jesse..." You sighed into the phone, "It's so good to hear your voice."

"You alright?"

"I'm... Hmm, I will be." 

Hearing his voice calmed you down and made everything better. But would it give away your feelings if you told him that?

"Jesse, listen-"

"I need to say something before we say anything else, y/n."

You started to panic a bit, he sounded so serious. What was he going to say? So many different scenarios were running through your head right now. He was silent for a long moment and you waited silently, trying not to panic. There was no need to panic.... Was there? Surely you were just over thinking this, he simply said he needed to say something. Yes, he sounded nervous but that didn't mean he was calling off the arrangement the two of you had. No no, you were definitely over thinking this.

"Is it something bad?"

"Y/n," He took a deep breath, finally working up the courage to tell her those three words, "I lo-"

Shattered glass and your scream interrupted him. At the same time the room he was in with the two Shimada brothers trembled.

"Darlin?!"

"Earthquake! Huge one!"

"Y/n! Are you-"

...

Jesse gasped, silent panic consuming him when the line popped and went silent. He had her on speakerphone. Genji and Hanzo had been in the room with him, to show him support as he confessed his love for y/n. None of them expected this, all three of them stood in quiet shock.

"Y/n..." Jesse's eyes were wide, his fingers hitting the talk button and punching in her cell phone number. It went straight to voicemail. She might not even get it but leaving it would make him feel more at ease. After the beep, he left a message. "Hey! This is y/n! Leave a message after the beep and I'll call you back if you're worthy!" He always snickered at her voicemail but now, he couldn't laugh even if he wanted to. "Uh... Listen, y/n, I'm on my way to you right now! I'll find you, I promise!"

Genji and Hanzo looked at each other then back at McCree. Hanzo spoke softly, "You're not going alone."

"Damn right you're not." A deep voice came from behind the three. Soldier 76 approached them, "Pack what you need, we're going to get them out. I lost contact with Angela and I'll be damned if I'm sitting here doing nothing."

"That was in no way just an aftershock, it was as strong as the first one several days ago. I'm assuming the worst was up north where y/n is." Hanzo stated as calmly as he possibly could.

"The epicenter is directly through the center of the city where Angela and her team are stationed. 

The cowboy seemed to be in a trance, clearly in distress. He wasn't able to tell her. Genji was right, he should have done it before now! Now he might never get the chance. It was then he decided, dead or alive, he was going to find you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will this turn out? Will everything end happily or will it become a tragedy?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree thinks back to when he first saw y/n.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all honesty, I had no one to look over this after me and I wanted to post it before going to see The Shape of Water. 
> 
> If you see a mistake, please tell me. Please be gentle if you comment!

All you felt was pain and a heavy weight. It was hot and you were sweating, what happened and where were you, anyway?

You were wounded. Keeping your head still until you could feel if your neck was broken or not, thankfully it wasn't. You moved your fingers slowly, then your arms. There were only bruises that you could feel there. But your legs, one was pinned under something incredibly heavy. Everything came back to you all at once and you tried sitting up with a loud pained scream. Sore arms reached up and your hands touched the culprit. A slender metal pipe was stabbed through your chest, into the floor beneath you. There was no way you could pull yourself off of it without causing more damage.

The rising panic attack was calmed with deep breathes. In, hold for a few seconds, then out. The situation was bad, yes but you were alive. The pipe did not pierce your heart, nor your lungs. It was somehow perfectly between them. No gut wounds, nothing broken, you just needed to get help somehow. A sound alerted you, making you turn your head to the side. There was your chest harness with the radio on it, directly on top of your bag with a satellite phone inside. If you could just reach it, you could call for help. Your cell phone was crushed completely right next to you, under a big piece of rubble. Cussing under your breath, you remembered you were in the middle of a conversation with Jesse when everything happened. Now your only thought was how you were most likely going to die here without him knowing how much you truly cared for him.

The harness was just out of reach but you continued to strain yourself and try to reach it. The pain from the pipe was getting worse and a wave of weakness crashed over you, making you stop. You were losing blood and reaching for the radio was not helping at all. 

"I can't die like this... Please God, help me!" You prayed out loud for the first time ever, "Please... Please, just a little push of some sort. That's all I need!"

A tear escaped your eye and it became silent. The floor began to vibrate beneath you, jumping as an aftershock hit. Panic consumed you when you felt the structure you were in jolt slightly to the side. The pain in your chest stayed the same, the movement somehow not affecting you. Your head turned back to the radio and you tried reaching once more.

The vibrations must have made it move because you could reach it with ease now. Both the harness and the bag were pulled towards you. The radio was turned on and you began speaking into it.

"Mayday! Mayday!"

You took a deep breath when someone responded. Their voice was breaking up terribly from a bad signal but you got through to them at least. Then you heard three words clearly, "What's your status?"

"I'm in the Historic Hotel, second floor. I'm injured, can't move. I can't be sure but I think I'm losing blood, I'm pinned to the floor by a pipe, please-" The radio went dead about that time and you frantically hit every button you could find, "H-hello?! Mayday!"

This was not happening, you had full battery power on that thing! There was no way it went dead. More tears fell and you let yourself go limp where you were laying. Then you remembered the satellite phone in the bag, surely it was still working. You picked it up and smiled when you entered your cowboy's number.

...

McCree looked over the devastation in front of him. They had been forced to land a ways away from the sight where Angela was and McCree wasn't quite sure where exactly y/n was. Nothing looked the same as it had before. A hand on his shoulder jerked him out of his thoughts. Hanzo stood there with his brother by his side.

"We will find her."

Jesse nodded, trying to have faith in his friend's words but it was hard to have any sort of faith at all looking at the scene around him. In his pocket, his phone rang and he wasted no time in answering, "Hello?!"

"Jesse..."

"Y/n?!" He was nearly yelling in the phone when he heard her voice, "Y/n, are you alright, darlin?!"

"It hurts, I'm stuck and bleeding. I can't get out and the radio went dead when I tried calling for help! Jesse, what do I do?!" The sound of her crying made his chest ache even more.

"Listen." He said, "I'm coming to get you. Don't worry about a thing. I'm coming."

"I've h-heard that before but under different circumstances." She managed a laugh.

Yes, this was definitely his soul mate. She had the same type of humor as him, using it in life or death situations to try and feel more at ease.

"If you promise to live, I'll promise you'll here it more under the other circumstances. I'm on my way to you now." He hung up and started running.

Behind him, Hanzo and Genji followed. All three managed to stay at a quick and steady pace until a gas line exploded in their path. The three were thrown back, landing in the street. 

"Damn it all to hell!" McCree sat up, looking at the two brothers beside him, "This is going to he harder than I expected..."

"You thought it'd be easy?" Genji asked.

"I was hoping it would be." 

A deep voice reached their ears, "If you had waited, I had a route already planned out."

Soldier 76 walked up beside them and helped them all to their feet. When he started walking, they followed without question.

"Angela isn't far from the hotel y/n is at. Make it to Angela and you will get to her. That I am sure of."

McCree, Hanzo, and Genji followed 76. The entire time, all the cowboy could think of was when he first saw y/n.

....

_Jesse was extremely run down after training without any breaks. He was hardly able to walk down the hallway towards the showers. All he knew was that he needed hot water running over his sore muscles and he needed it now. The showers weren't gender specific like the bathrooms and locker rooms were. It was little curtains one could pull around if they needed privacy but other than that it was all open for the most part._

_He walked in and threw his clothes off into his locker and grabbed a towel with the soaps he used. The first thing he heard when he stepped into the showers was someone singing. It was a woman, probably one of the new recruits. No one had ever sung here before. McCree didn't even pull the curtain around him, he just didn't care if anyone saw him. As he began to wash, he started listening to the woman singing._

_"Where is my John Wayne?_  
Where is my prairie song?  
Where is my happy ending?  
Where have all the cowboys gone? 

_Where is my Marlboro man?_  
Where is his shiny gun?  
Where is my lonely ranger?  
Where have all the cowboys gone?" 

_The song sounded familiar but what caught his attention was the emotion in the lyrics. She sounded pained, like she was literally asking such questions. He almost wanted to say, 'I'm right here darlin,' but he kept his mouth shut._

_The water turned off and she was silent when she heard the water from his sprocket running. She threw the curtain open and took off running into the women's locker room as fast as she could. Jesse recognized her as the newest medic but was not able to actually meet her until several weeks later when he was shot twice while escorting a payload. She was the first to pull him to safety and help him._

_"Uh... Am I in Heaven?" He had asked._

_She held him close to shield him from any of the fighting, "No, I've got you. You're okay."_

_"I never expected my guardian angel to be so amazingly beautiful-! Oof!" She dropped him while rolling her eyes, and he laughed, "Now, don't be like that, sweet pea."_

_"You're lucky you're hot or I'd leave you here."_

...

Y/n was always saving his ass on missions. Now, it was time he saved hers.

"Shit!" 76 interrupted his thoughts and McCree soon saw what the older man was cussing at.

The road in front of them was broken, far to wide for them to jump and to deep for them to even attempt climbing down. 

"Should have known this was going to be here. We need to find a way around." 76 pulled out a tablet and began typing away on it, bringing up a map of the area, "We can find a way across if we follow the fault line north."

"Then let's follow it and get our asses across." McCree wasn't about to argue with him, he just wanted to get across so he could get to y/n's side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I doing? Should I keep going?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you see any mistakes, tell me. I rushed through this chapter.

You were doing your best not to scream, the latest aftershock had knocked rubble onto your belly, making the pain worse. It was unbearable now.

Even though it wasn't working, you gripped the radio next to you, still speaking into it. It was a false hope that someone would hear you.

"M-mayday... Mayday..!" 

No response.

"Shit..."

You just wanted to be in Jesse's arms right now. He said he would come for you, he never went back on his word. But you couldn't help but wonder where he was exactly. You prayed he was still alive. He wasn't taken out so easily.

Closing your eyes, you imagined you were back at the base with him, in his arms. You remembered the way he smelled of whiskey and cigars, the same way he tasted. He would always stroke your hair while he was over you, thrusting hard and talking in a deep and sexy voice that was reserved for you and only you. 

...

_"Damn, baby." He gasped, "You drive me crazy!"_

_"Jesse! Harder, Please! I need it!"_

_His hips moved harder and faster, his eyes staring into yours. He loved holding your gaze with his during such moments, "How bad you need it, darlin?"_

_"J-Jesse... Please... I need it so bad!"_

_His fingers brushed over your clit and you felt your body twitch against his. A gentle smile crossed his lips as he watched you. Your climax washed over you in a wave and it engulfed him soon after. You loved it when he came hard like this, a growl sounding deep in his throat, his eyes half closed but keeping eye contact with you the entire time. McCree loved to keep moving against you when you were overly sensitive, making you cling to him, screaming his name. Afterwards, he would just hold you and stroke your hair while whispering sweet words in your ears._

"Jesse..." Tears were streaming down your dirty face. The satellite phone was held tight in your other hand. You couldn't stop yourself from dialing his cell phone number. When he picked up, you couldn't understand a word he was saying. The signal was bad. You felt like you were losing hope.

That was, until the phone rang. You answered it as fast as you possibly could, "H-hello??"

"Y/n!" It was Hanzo! He had a satellite phone, you had completely forgotten about it, "Talk to Jesse before he loses it."

There was movement followed by a quick, "Y/n?! We are comin, slowly but surely! Are you alright, darlin?"

"I... It hurts, Jesse..."

"I know, baby. Just hang on." He sounded breathless, "Can you do that for me?"

"I'm trying my best..."

...

Jesse climbed over the rubble and handed the phone back to Hanzo. They were almost to Mercy's location. Taking time to get to the destination safely was slightly annoying the cowboy. He knew he had to move slow to get to the location unharmed but he was afraid it'd be too late by the time they got there. He was lost in his thoughts until he heard a soft cry from his right. Jesse stopped and listened but heard nothing. He went to take another step forward and heard it again.

"Someone is over here!" McCree ran towards the cries and lifted a bit of broken wood. There was a child that was no more than four years of age, cuts littered her face and tears filled her eyes.

"Mama won't wake up..."

"Hold on, kid. We'll get you out."

The other three ran up, all quickly trying to dig the little girl out. Soldier 76 found the mother but it was too late for her. There was only the kid left alive now.

"Can you tell us your name, child?" Genji asked.

"Mariah." She sniffled, "I hurt."

Hanzo spoke next, "Just hang on, little one. We've almost got you out."

One last beam was lifted and McCree pulled the girl up into his arms, looking her over for any major injuries. When he just found cuts and bruises, he looked to the others, "Mercy can help the kid, we need to stop burnin' daylight and get to her."

They continued and the girl known as Mariah cuddled up against McCree's chest, "Thank you for saving me."

A snap was heard and McCree looked up to see Genji taking a picture with his phone, "Really?"

"Yes really."

"Let's just go."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse finds you but things go a bit south from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore longer chapters but this is the best I got. I'll add to the chapters later, I promise.

After dropping off the kid and the others with Mercy, McCree left before anyone could say anything else. He grabbed a backpack full of first aid supplies and was gone.

Soldier 76 was right when he had said y/n's location wasn't far. He snatched Hanzo's satellite phone when he wasn't looking. of course he'd return it later. He was at the bottom of the fallen structure when he saw several rescue groups scurrying around.

"She was breaking up on the line, we couldn't hear what floor she was on. There are nine people trapped beneath her, six above her."

Jesse heard them talking and couldn't figure out if they were talking about y/n or not. Quickly, he picked up the phone and called her again. It rang four times before she finally picked up.

"Jesse...?" Her tone was full of pure defeat. He hadn't heard that tone of voice in a few months. She had failed in saving someone and their husband had blamed her.

_"He told me it was my fault, no one else's. I did CPR for one hour but she just... She was gone."_

_She had sounded so broken. For a while y/n was calm but when she burst into tears, Jesse took her in his arms. It was a passionate hug and it lasted for hours until she finally cried herself to sleep._

He couldn't stand to hear that sad tone.

"Hey baby. Can you give me an idea of where you are? I'm outside the hotel."

"Ah, y-you are?! I-I'm on the s-second floor, dead c-center of the hotel, dir-directly in the middle!" She gasped, "J-Jesse..."

"I'm comin' darlin." He hung up and started climbing up until he found the general area she had mentioned.

...

He was almost here! You were holding on and fighting the deep wave of sleep that was trying to claim you. You were so tired, the pain was no longer there. Everything was numb. You were dreading what was going to have to happen. You had taught Jesse everything he needed to know in first aid. He had argued that he wouldn't need to ever use it but eventually started listening after hearing your many stories of victims you had treated.

He would know what to do when he found you. He would make everything better. It was inevitable, your eyes closed against your will. Vertigo hit you and you jerked, a scream erupting from your throat. The area around you vibrated from the sound and you flinched, struggling to keep quiet. Jesse would be here any minute now. One hour later you shed a few tears, questioning if he had given up on finding you or was even there to begin with.

'No, he's coming...' You thought to yourself, 'It's just taking a while. The building is probably giving him trouble. If it's as bad as it seems, he can't just walk in.'

Again, your eyes closed. The sleepiness had returned full force. You couldn't stop it. Thinking of anything to stay awake, you quietly started singing, "W-where is my John Wayne? Where is my prairie song? Where is my h-happy ending?"

It was getting brighter it seemed, the sun had either set or rose. You couldn't be sure which. There was no way for you to see how much time had passed since you had closed your eyes.

"Where is my John Wayne? Where is my prairie song? Where is my happy ending? Where have all the cowboys gone? Where is my Marlboro man? Where is his shiny gun?Where is my lonely ranger? Where have all the cowboys gone"

"I'm right here, darlin." Came a familiar voice, "Open your eyes, look at me."

It was difficult but you opened your eyes, "Jesse... You're here..."

"I am, baby doll."

"Y-you came for me."

"I sure did. Now, hold still. I don't wanna hurt ya but I might have no choice." His hand touched your chest where you were impaled, "I can't move ya with this thing in you without causing you pain. I need to secure it and try to pull it out of the floor. It isn't hard in there. But this other stuff has to go first."

You nodded, understanding what he was saying. You taught him well. He began pulling off everything that had fallen on you, placing it to the side carefully. It didn't take as long as you expected. You could barely hear him thanking every deity in existence for his metal hand, apparently it was strong enough to perform miracles.

"I need to apply pressure here..." There was pain but you felt yourself being lifted shortly after. He was speaking but it sounded underwater. You could barely remember seeing familiar faces around you when you opened your eyes a few moments later.

"She's going into shock!" Was that Genji? It sounded like him. After that, it sounded as if everyone was in a panic. Everything sounded muffled again. You thought you recognized the voices of Genji and Hanzo but you were too focused on just one voice in particular.

"I'm not losing you, y/n!" Someone was pushing on your chest then a faint press against your lips, "Breathe darlin!"

Jesse was doing CPR on you, you weren't breathing. That's what that odd feeling was along with the pain. You had to make yourself breathe, breathing didn't seem so hard before. Inhale, exhale, it wasn't that difficult. You were not dying and leaving Jesse alone! Not without telling him how much he meant to you! You didn't care if he broke off the relationship or not, you had to tell him! You just had to breathe first...

"Come on!" Jesse was frantic but not giving up, "Don't do this to me!" Another breath was given, "Don't do this to me, y/n! I need you! Come back to me!"

'I'm trying...! It hurts...!' Was this what dying felt like? It was so hectic yet oddly peaceful.

"Y/n! Come on!" Another breath and more pushing, "Come back to me now, baby, please!" Another breath, "Come back, darlin..."

The sudden inhale you took hurt so bad. It was felt throughout your entire body like a shock. You watched as everything was playing out before you in slow motion. 

"I love you, y/n. I love you so much." Jesse began kissing your face as gently as possible without causing anymore pain and had to be forced away from you so Angela could work when arrived as fast as she possibly could.

'Wait, what did he say?'

"Y/n, please..." Jesse gasped. He was leaning against Hanzo's chest where he had pulled him back, "Don't you dare do that again... Do not give up on me like that..."

"Calm down, friend. You did it, she's alive." Hanzo had an arm around Jesse, his hand patting his head, "She's alright now."

Jesse McCree was flat out exhausted now, mentally and physically. He just went limp in Hanzo's arms. Once Mercy gave the all clear that you would be just fine, he finally took the time to breathe, himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be an emotional one. Dearest Jesse is going to be a mess.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this last chapter! I can now focus on my AU fanfic with werewolf McCree and dragon Hanzo and Genji! You can read that one next if you wish!
> 
> There might be a sequel to this fanfic in the future. If you want a sequel, list some natural disaster ideas for me!

"She's stable."

McCree took a deep breath and leaned back against the wall. But he knew that tone of voice Angela had and couldn't mean anything good.

"She had a concussion, a few ribs and her leg is broken. Her arm was popped out of place but she was managing to move it to try and communicate with the phone and radio with no problem at all."

She paused, letting him take in everything she had said. He nodded and managed to stand up straight and look into the doctor's eyes, "Her chest?"

"She's very lucky. The metal pipe went perfectly between her heart and lungs. She lost a lot of blood, though. Your doing CPR on her saved her life. I didn't know you knew first aid."

"Well," McCree laughed, "Y/n taught me. She was giving me private lessons and gave me rewards when I'd do something right. I learned right quick with her teaching method..."

"I should have known."

"Tell me the truth. How is she lookin, doc?"

Her face dropped, "I don't want to give you false hope but she is better than she was. I managed to fix everything I could. She just needs to wake up."

"A-and if she doesn't wake up?" He was struggling to talk, begging himself to keep it together. It wasn't in his character to cry like a bitch, "No... She will wake up."

"Jesse-"

"She will. Just give her time." He walked past Mercy and into the room where y/n was laying. His heart broke seeing her in such a state. "Hey, darlin? You gotta wake up for me, alright?"

...

_This had to be a dream. You were sitting on the back porch of a beach house and on your lap was a little boy that looked just like Jesse._

_"Mama, can we all go fishing tomorrow?"_

_"Of course!" You said, "Now, go play."_

_"Mmkay!"_

_The kid took off inside the house and McCree walked up onto the porch without a shirt on. He had been working on something, you weren't sure what._

_"Darlin." He kissed you and pressed his forehead against yours when he sat down beside you, "You look even more beautiful each time I look at you. As gorgeous as you always are, I'm not sure how that's possible."_

_"Jesse, stooop." You laughed._

_His lips touched your neck and you sighed happily. He started to become more passionate in his groping and you made a weak attempt to push him away._

_"What if our child sees?!"_

_"He's upstairs, I can hear exactly where he is. His video games will keep him distracted for a while." His hand trailed down under the dress you wore, rubbing over your panties, "Relax, darlin."_

_"Please..."_

_"Just let it happen."_

_It didn't take you long to climax at all. You managed to stay quiet when he placed his lips over yours, "Jesse?"_

_"Hm?" He held you on his lap, resting his head on yours._

_"I love you so much."_

_"I love you even more but you need to wake up."_

_"Huh?"_

...

Your eyes opened slowly and the first thing you noticed was McCree wrapped up around your top half to your side. Your head was placed against his. His human arm was up above your head, you could feel the thumb on his human hand stroking your cheek in a slow rhythm, his mechanical hand held one of yours. You were hooked up to a machine, you could hear a heart monitor.

"Y/n!" He saw your eyes opened and spoke with a quiet voice, "You're awake!"

"Jesse..." You nuzzled against his cheek, "I love you, too."

"Y/n..."

"So much, I love you Jesse McCree."

Jesse placed his lips over yours. His mechanical hand reached up and cupped your face. Was that tears on his cheeks? You didn't mention it because you were crying too. He continued to hold you and stroke your face and neck. 

"Y-your eyes..."

"Hm?"

"Your eyes were opened and you weren't breathin..." You listen to what he had to say, his voice was quiet, "Your eyes were lifeless and you were so pale. I... I thought I'd lost you, y/n."

"I'm here, I'm okay. You haven't lost me. I..." You trailed off for a moment, "I could hear you while you were doing CPR. I could hear you and I was trying to hard to fight, to breathe. Your voice, it sounded closer and closer each time you would push. Finally, it felt like you literally breathed life into me. I took the biggest, most painful breath I've ever taken. It burned so much."

You sat up and immediately fell back to the bed. The pain made your vision black out for a few seconds. McCree jumped up and placed a gentle hand on your head.

"ANGELA!" He was screaming and Angela ran in, panicking. She ran in and a slight smile touched her lips.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" She asked while she checked over your injuries to make sure you didn't hurt yourself more, "Slow movements, don't rush."

With slower movements, you were able to sit up. Everything still hurt, it would for a good while.

"I owe you an apology, y/n." Mercy sighed, "I shouldn't have told you to leave so soon. If I had known another earthquake was going to hit, I would have kept you there. You were just so exhausted, maybe keeping you there would have been best-"

"Angela, please don't blame yourself." You reached out and held her hand, "It wasn't your fault at all. You had no way of knowing another would hit as strongly as it did."

Angela nodded, holding back the tears, "Well, you're safe now and I did my best in patching you up. Just promise me you will rest and recover, now."

You gave her a nod, "I will, I promise."

She left and you looked back up at Jesse, smiling at him.

"When I recover, you are in trouble."

"The best kinda trouble is when you are the one dealing the punishments." He laughed and kissed you, "I'm sorry for not tellin' ya earlier but I was... Scared."

"Jesse McCree was scared? You aren't scared of anything, don't lie to me. There isn't a man in the world that could scare you."

"It wasn't a man, but a woman... A mighty pretty one too." He sighed, "I was afraid of rejection."

"I'd never reject you." You pulled him close and kissed him.

"Marry me."

"W-what?"

"Will you be my wife?"

You didn't even have to think about the answer. Of course it was a yes! Being with him forever was a dream come true! Maybe that dream you had was a vision that was soon to become a reality.

"Of course I'll marry you!"

He held you in his arms and kissed your face over and over again. You knew with his help you'd make a quick recovery.


End file.
